The Noose
by APerfectSoldier87
Summary: A Perfect Circle SongFic.


I'm posting, in mass to, anyway here's that Perfect Circle fic I promised.

Disclaimer: Standard

lyrics

'thoughts'

"Speech"

time lapse 

So glad to see you well  
Overcome and completely silent now  
With heaven's help  
You cast your demons out

His life, ha d finally become peaceful. His family, Relena and their son, were all he needed. Through time and patience they had undid the training, death, and past life that was at one point so much apart of his life. No more dreams, no more deadly contemplation of his past travesties. Peace remained in tact, minor violations of land, and small terrorist groups to ignorant to understand what the past death's of millions had been for, were quickly removed by the Preventers. However when idle for to long, man has the tendency to find wrong, and incite violence.

And not to pull your halo down  
Around your neck and tug you off your cloud  
But I'm more than just a little curious  
How you're planning to go about  
Making your amends to the dead  
To the dead

The boy hid behind the crack of the Entertainment Center and the wall, he knew he had to be absolutely quiet otherwise he would be caught. He tried to lower his breathing, so that he wasn't to loud, but it didn't matter, he was found out, a hand came between his hiding place, and gently, but quickly pulled him out. He laughed at his sides were tickled.

"Alright Daddy its your turn to hide."

Heero smiled and was about to speak, but his eyes turned to the T.V. a death glare appearing across his face.

"The findings of the archivist have been quite interesting to the general public. Upon removal of a destroyed Oz base, construction crews found several computer's, databases, and networks still functioning. Immediately calling the proper personnel to deal with this discovery archivist and computer experts where able to discover the identities of the Gundam Pilots." the news reporter's speech was perfect and her eyes betrayed the excitement she felt, even though her face was attempting to remain neutral.

Heero's glare intensified towards the screen, hoping that somehow he could destroy those computer's through the TV's LCD display.

'So much for perfection.'

1 month 

Heero looked up at the judge, face etched like stone, the jury off to the side would decide his fate.

Upon discovery of their identities the pilots had been quickly arrested. It was a huge debacle considering position's of power held by the five, six including Zechs. Trowa's had been during a performance, the Preventers not wanting him to have the chance to escape, especially one of their own, though it was already agreed there would be no resisting arrest unanimously by the pilots themselves.

Duo was arrested during a board meeting with Hilde and stockholders of the Sweepers Company that was being publicly broadcasted at the time. Before Duo had even left the building the company stock had gone from 63 dollars a share to less then 10.

Zechs was arrested almost immediately, but was released upon further investigation, due to the fact, that he was fighting for the Cinq kingdom, Oz, or the White Fang throughout the war.

Quatre was proudly smiling on camera as he held up his child that Dorothy had just delivered, when officer's came to arrest him. His smile faded almost instantly.

Wufei was with a company of Preventer assault troops about to parachute into a terrorist cell, when his own men were ordered via intercom to arrest him.

Heero remembered his own arrest, it had been humiliating to say the least, for himself but mostly Relena. During one of the many political parties that Relena had been invited to, and during a slow dance with her no less, he was taken. The urge to fight had been overwhelming, the want to dispatch these men had almost overridden every desire to never kill again, but his self control held through.

Recall the deeds as if  
They're all someone else's  
Atrocious stories

Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre were released, due to testimonies of Oz officials who had kept their lives due to the graciousness of the four.

Heero however was moved to trial.

"Pilot 01 was without a doubt the most skilled of the pilots, and though he saved earth from the falling piece of Libra, the thing's he did during the war, caused the death of many innocents. During year AC 195 there is video proof of this man, who sits here before you setting bombs at an alliance base, that killed over 1,000 people living in their apartments, and while they slept no less."

A part of Heero's newly established heart cried out, he remembered that little girl, that nightmare had been the one that had taken the longest to leave.

"The downloaded files of the Wing Gundam show's that at one point Mr. Yuy, had planned to shoot down a public shuttle while he was entering the atmosphere. Also I would like the jury to know that on that shuttle was none other then Relena Yuy." the name Yuy was hissed out of his mouth.

Another knot formed in his stomach, and his face showed his surprise. He had never known that.

Now you stand reborn before us all  
So glad to see you well

"The defense would have you believe that his actions were part of his mission. However I must ask you, did any of the other pilots excluding Mr. Winner, murder this many people for their mission. He sits in front of us now, a supposed changed man, married to a woman that promotes peace, he is a hypocrisy, he must be brought to justice."

And not to pull your halo down  
Around your neck and tug you to the ground  
But I'm more than just a little curious  
How you're planning to go about  
Making your amends to the dead  
To the dead

"Your honor, may I address the court." Heero's voice boomed throughout the courtroom.

"You may Mr. Yuy."

" I cannot express my regret, for the lives I have taken, innocents and soldiers alike. However, I cannot see how taking my life or anyone's for that matter can ever solve or ease your pain. Take it from a man, who has those death's on his head. A man who fought for peace when he was still only a boy. My death will not help to ease your pain, it will not help continue the peace we fought for, From the two sides outside my death would only cause division. Division not needed in this new era.

I wish that I could take back those deaths, even supplement them with my own, but I can't and killing me now, will not do any good."

Some of the stone faced jurors moved in their seats a tear from memories hanging on their eyelids, but quickly removed by a deft hand.

With your halo slipping down  
Your halo slipping  
Your halo slipping down  
Your halo slipping down  
Your halo slipping down  
Your halo slipping down to choke you now

"...guilty, oh here comes the Prosecutor now, Sir you had everything covered during this trial. How did it all slip away, the verdict of Not Guilty must have been quite a shock."

"Honestly, No I don't think so. I may have been the prosecutor, and I did agree with some of the things I had to say in the courtroom, but death for the man who saved the world? No, I'm glad I lost, otherwise the nightmares he'll probably face, would have been mine."

The End.

Yeah I know. Review, tell me about that ending I'm still iffy on it, should I have killed Heero? __


End file.
